Casper
Casper was Fouchet's right-hand man and the secondary antagonist of Bad Boys. Early Life Little is known about his early life but it can be assumed that at some point, he met French drug kingpin Fouchet and would become a member of his crew. Events of Bad Boys Miami Heroin Operation Fouchet, Casper, Ferguson, Kuni, Noah Trafficante and Eddie Dominguez lead an operation of robbing stashed heroin from the Miami police headquarters. On the way, Casper and the rest witnessed Fouchet fatally shoot a member out of the truck as a distraction point for police since the member was a decoy. In the headquarters, Fouchet and his crew successfully seized the heroin. Confronting Dominguez After noticing that two kilos of the take are missing and suspecting that Eddie stole them due to his drug addiction, Casper, Noah, Ferguson and Fouchet go to Eddie Dominguez' apartment where they meet with Maxine Logan, who is hired as an escort by Eddie. Fouchet and his crew are skeptical about Dominguez bringing "outsiders". After politely comforting her, Fouchet requests that Maxine models for him. While she models for Fouchet, Casper takes a nearby pillow and gives it to Fouchet, who shoots Maxine three times in the back through the pillow, killing her instantly. Fouchet then shoots Dominguez in the leg and chastises him for not waiting for their upcoming deal and for not thinking that "hookers talk", which is something Eddie should have known since he was a cop. Not wishing to waste another bullet, Fouchet gives Casper and Ferguson clearance to kill Eddie. Casper and Ferguson confront Eddie and Casper mockingly tells him that he pissed off Fouchet. Ferguson then kills Eddie with two shots to the chest, which annoys Casper as Ferguson messed Casper's suit with Eddie's blood. The whole murder act, however is witnessed by Julie Mott, who barely manages escape from death after being shot at by Casper, Noah and Ferguson. Fouchet finds her wallet, containing her ID and orders his men to find her residence to kill her. Search for murder witness After Julie phones the police and asks to talk with Mike Lowrey, by Captain Conrad Howard orders Marcus Burnett to pretends as Lowrey over the phone and goes to pick her up from her residence. While there, Mott and Marcus are ambushed by Casper, Ferguson and Kuni and they start a shootout. During the gunfight, Marcus kills Kuni and they manage to escape before Ferguson and Casper could kill them. Sometime after Marcus brings her to Lowrey's apartment, Julie identifies Noah Trafficante as one of Maxine's killers. Burnett, Lowrey and Julie (secretly) head to Club Hell which is one of Noah's hangouts. There, Casper sees the two cops from the head office and ambushes Burnett at the restroom, however Burnett manages to beat up Casper and he, Lowrey and Julie leave the club and end up killing Noah after a car chase. The next time, Fouchet, Casper and Ferguson visit Lowrey's apartment residence where Julie is living at. Mike, Marcus, Julie and Marcus's wife Theresa are present in the lobby. The whole gang pull out their respective weapons and open fire at the cop duo. During the hail of gunfire, Casper kills an innocent hotel guest, after which he, Fouchet and Ferguson kidnap Julie and enter a long chase after their vehicle is wrecked. Eventually, they manage to escape with a taxi cab (after Casper killed the taxi driver). With Julie in their hands, the Miami police department are hatching a plan to get Julie back and the heroin, all while being threatened of shutting down the Narcotics Division. Drug deal and death The next day, Fouchet, Casper and Ferguson arrange the deal with a wealthy mobster at a closed airport hangar and they attempt to sell the drugs to him. The deal goes as planned until they are interrupted by the Miami police, who break into the hangar. Believing that the mobster informed the police about the deal, Fouchet kills him and a massive shootout is triggered. During the gunfight, Casper takes the dead mobster's money-filled suitcase and enters the mobster's private jet from where he opens fire at the police. After Marcus saves Julie from Fouchet, he faces Casper. Casper runs up into the plane and begins to shoot at Officer Burnett, as Casper has his target set in sight, Marcus seeing some nearby ether barrels pulls out his gun and mockingly says to an angered Casper "You forgot your boarding pass" before shooting a propane tank next to the plane, blowing it up and sending a set alight Casper flying into into the ground and also killing and some nearby thugs. Personality Casper was shown to be a violent, cocky, cold-blooded, ill-tempered, agressive, trigger-happy, arrogant, cynical and remourseless thug. He follows orders from Fouchet whom he respects but he is shown not being afraid of picking on fellow accomplice Ferguson and insults him whenever he is slow or fails (such as when they failed to capture Julie after she was rescued by Marcus even though Ferguson coudn't stop the duo and Casper took his anger on him in the process even though Casper himself could have stopped them). The two clash a lot and insult each other heavily but surprisingly never make it to blows. Murders committed *Hotel guest at Lowrey's apartment *Taxi driver Murders assisted in *Maxine Logan *Eddie Dominguez Trivia *He was the fourth of Fouchet's crew to be killed. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Bad Boys Category:Deceased Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcers Category:Killed by Marcus Burnett